Abenddämmerung
by Liyanna
Summary: Alastor Moody erwähnt die Toten des Ersten Krieges nur beiläufig. Aber warum sind Benjy Fenwick und die Prewetts gestorben? OneShot


**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts. JKR gehört alles. Die Welt ist einfach ungerecht… 

**Zusammenfassung**: Alastor Moody erwähnt die Toten des Ersten Krieges nur beiläufig. Aber warum sind Benjy Fenwick und die Prewetts gestorben? One-Shot

**A/N**: Ein Thema, das mich schon länger beschäftigt. Was ist im Krieg ein Grund, Menschen zu töten? Das ist mein Versuch einer Antwort.

* * *

**Abenddämmerung**

Januar 1980

Der Fotoapparat, der vor der Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern schwebt, klickt leise. Dann fliegt er zurück zu seinem Besitzer, der ihn grinsend auffängt.

„Ich hoffe, ihr lächelt auch alle schön", meint Fabian Prewett und steckt den Apparat in eine Manteltasche. „Wenn ich die Bilder entwickle, bekommt ihr alle Abzüge und ihr wollt doch nicht mürrisch blickend in die Geschichte eingehen, oder?"

„Bist du eigentlich wahnsinnig, Prewett?", tönt Alastor Moodys Stimme prompt von hinten. „Jedem einen Abzug geben – was ist, wenn die Todesser angreifen und ein Foto finden?"

„Mach dir nicht in die Hosen, Alastor." Gideon hält natürlich zu seinem Bruder. „Kein Todesser bekommt je eins davon in die Hände."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so begabt im Wahrsagen bist." Lily lächelt ihn von der Seite an und wendet sich dann an Moody. „Es gibt bestimmt Möglichkeiten, das Bild sicher aufzuheben. Immerhin wird das eins der letzten sein, auf denen ich noch nicht mit übergroßem Bauch zu sehen bin. Das kann man doch nicht zerstören. Und Alice stimmt mir da sicher zu."

„So etwas verstehen die Männer doch eh nicht, Lily", sagt Alice im Vorbeigehen und schenkt Moody ein strahlendes Lächeln, das ihn nur noch mehr ärgert.

„Ihr solltet die grundlegendsten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nicht so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen."

„Das ist paranoid, Alastor, nichts sonst", ruft Sirius im Hintergrund, bevor auch er geht.

Fabian seufzt, weil er weiß, dass Moody (wie häufig in solchen Fragen) Recht hat. Ein Foto des gesamten Ordens würde zu viel zerstören, wenn es Todessern in die Hände fällt. „Wir geben das Foto einfach Dumbledore, der wird schon darauf aufpassen."

Benjy Fenwick, der der Unterhaltung bisher nur zugehört hat, geht auf die Prewetts zu, nachdem sich die Menge zerstreut hat. Sie kennen sich gut, er war mit Gideon, dem älteren der Brüder, in einem Jahrgang, als sie noch nach Hogwarts gingen. Auch jetzt arbeiten sie viel zusammen, auch wenn sie in unterschiedlichen Ministeriumsabteilungen beschäftigt sind. Die Prewetts sind die hochrangigsten Eingreifzauberer im Ministerium und nur Barty Crouch als Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung unterstellt. Benjy selber ist stellvertretender Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Beziehungen.

„Habt ihr eure Pläne fertig?", fragt er neugierig. Die beiden Brüder sind schon seit mehreren Wochen mit diesen Plänen beschäftigt und haben immer weniger Zeit für andere Aufgaben gefunden. Da stehen sie allerdings nicht alleine, fast alle Angestellten im Ministerium schieben mittlerweile Doppelschichten, allerdings ohne jeden Erfolg.

„Klar", antworten sie gleichzeitig. „Willst du einmal sehen?"

„Ich darf? Eigentlich bin ich ja in einer anderen Abteilung-"

„Willst du jetzt so anfangen wie Crouch?", fragt Fabian missmutig. Er ist nie besonders gut auf seinen Vorgesetzten zu sprechen.

Gideon kramt in seiner Aktentasche, die mittlerweile zu seinem Wahrzeichen geworden ist. Er holt eine Pergamentrolle mit dem offiziellen Wappen des Ministeriums hervor. Benjy rollt sie auf und liest sie sich sorgfältig durch. Sie beinhaltet die komplette Planung der Eingreifzauberer für die kommenden Monate, einschließlich einer Finanzplanung, der Einsatzpläne und der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gegen Voldemort. Auch wenn er nicht sehr viel Erfahrung mit der AMS hat, erkennt Benjy sofort, dass die Planung gelungen ist… Verstärkung der Zusammenarbeit mit den Auroren, Investitionen in die Zauberforschung, Zugriff auf Kapazitäten der normalen Strafverfolgungspatrouille…

„Wir sprechen sie morgen mit den Beteiligten, die nicht in unserer Truppe sind, ab", erklärt Gideon. „Also mit dem Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, den Leuten von Magische Katastrophen, den Unsäglichen und so weiter. Übermorgen legen wir sie dann Crouch vor und wenn der nicht meckert, ist sie gültig."

„Wer weiß bisher davon?", fragt Benjy. „Wenn die Todesser das hier sehen, habt ihr ein Problem."

„Keiner außer uns dreien", antwortet Fabian sofort. „Erst Crouch bekommt sie wieder vollständig zu sehen, sonst erst einmal niemand."

Benjy liest sich den Text bis zum Ende durch. Die Arbeit der Prewetts hat sich offenbar gelohnt. Doch ein Satz kurz vor Schluss lässt ihn stocken.

„Was wollt ihr mit Zeitumkehrern? Ich dachte eigentlich, die seien für Einsätze nicht zugelassen, weil die Folgen zu unberechenbar sind."

„Genau", meint Gideon. „Ich bin auch gespannt, was Crouch davon hält. Aber wir wollen sie zur Sicherheit haben, falls alles schief geht."

„Niemand sagt, dass wir sie auch einsetzen werden", unterstützt ihn sein Bruder. „Abgesehen davon – seit wann interessieren dich Regeln, Benjy? Du enttäuscht mich."

* * *

Einen Tag später kämpft Benjy einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen den Stapel an Arbeit, der sich rechts auf seinem Schreibtisch befindet. Mehrere seiner Untergebenen sind in Urlaub, aber sein Vorgesetzter denkt nicht daran, ihn zu entlasten. Seufzend nimmt er die nächste Pergamentrolle. Eine Mitteilung des Britischen Magischen Konsulats in Ankara. Ein Ehepaar wurde bei der Ausfuhr von antiken Gegenständen erwischt. Genau genommen handelte es sich um einen wahrscheinlich über tausend Jahre alten Kessel, den sie auf dem Schwarzmarkt gekauft hatten. Benjy seufzt. _Manche Menschen lernen es nie_… Aber es sind solche Fälle, um die er sich kümmern muss und die viel Arbeit machen.

Er beschließt, die Familie zu informieren. Die Adresse steht in der Nachricht, und es ist einfacher für ihn, wenn sich irgendwelche Verwandten um die Sache kümmern. Er schreibt einen kurzen Brief mit den wichtigsten Informationen und macht sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei. Er könnte den Brief seiner Mitarbeiterin geben, aber so kann er direkt einen Abstecher in die Kantine machen.

Im Aufzug ist er zuerst allein. Im nächsten Stock allerdings steigen drei Personen ein. Die Prewett-Brüder und Barty Crouch höchstpersönlich.

„Guten Tag, Benjamin", begrüßt ihn letzterer auch sofort. Benjy versucht, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Er hasst den Namen _Benjamin_. Crouch ist sich aber keines Fehlers bewusst. „Wie läuft Ihre Arbeit?"

„Bestens, Mr. Couch", antwortet Benjy und kassiert einen verärgerten Blick. Crouch steigt im nächsten Stock aus, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Kaum ist die Aufzugtür geschlossen, fragt Benjy die Prewetts, was sie machen.

„Wir fahren zur Mysteriumsabteilung", sagt Fabian prompt. „Wir sprechen dort mit den Leiter und dem Unsäglichen, der für die Zeitumkehrer zuständig ist."

„Habt ihr alle anderen Abteilungen geklärt?"

Die Brüder grinsen. „Wir sind fertig. Alle-"

Gideon bricht mitten im Satz ab, als sich die Tür erneut öffnet. Es steigt aber niemand ein. Fabian spricht weiter, als der Aufzug wieder losfährt.

„Alle haben zugestimmt. Sie kennen natürlich nicht den gesamten Plan, aber mit dem Teil, der sie betrifft, sind sie einverstanden."

„Und morgen können wir dann die Couch belästigen", fährt sein Bruder nahtlos fort. „Schon gehört, dass der Typ als nächster Zaubereiminister bezeichnet wird? Dann kündigen wir aber."

Das würden sie nicht, aber viele Angestellte im Ministerium behaupten so etwas im Moment. Andere hingegen unterstützen Crouch leidenschaftlich.

Der Aufzug hält erneut und Benjy verabschiedet sich von den Brüdern und geht schnell zur Eulerei.

* * *

An diesem Abend ist es ruhig. Die Prewetts haben Schallschutzzauber um ihr Haus gelegt und so hören die Nachbarn nicht den Lärm des Kampfs, der in ihrem Haus tobt. Als das Haus anfängt zu brennen und man das Dunkle Mal sieht, ist es bereits zu spät.

* * *

Bei der Ordensversammlung am Abend darauf ist es still. Nicht alle konnten kommen, aber die Anwesenden lassen ihre üblichen Scherze. Dumbledore steht und leitet die Sitzung.

„Ich danke euch, dass ihr kommen konntet", sagt er leise. „Wir trauern heute natürlich um Gideon und Fabian, und unser Mitgefühl gilt ihrer Familie. Doch wir müssen uns auch über die Konsequenzen klar werden. Die Prewetts waren außerordentlich wichtig, nicht nur für den Orden, auch für das Ministerium."

Marlene nickt bekräftigend. Sie hat oft mit den Brüdern zusammengearbeitet.

„Ich habe mit denjenigen der Strafverfolgungspatrouille gesprochen, die das brennende Haus als erste erreicht und später auch die Trümmer durchsucht haben. Offenbar war der Grund für den Angriff der Plan für die Eingreifzauberer, den Gideon und Fabian ausgearbeitet haben. Weder im Ministerium noch in ihrem Haus ist ein Exemplar aufzufinden. Er war äußerst wichtig für die AMS. Weiß jemand von euch etwas darüber?"

Benjy meldet sich zu Wort. „Ich habe ihn gelesen. Er war gut, auf jeden Fall besser als der gegenwärtige. Die Todesser hätten bestimmt versucht, ihn in die Hände zu bekommen oder seine Umsetzung zu verhindern."

„Wer wusste noch von diesem Plan?", fragt Moody scharf aus der Ecke und mustert Benjy misstrauisch.

„Nur wir drei kannten ihn vollständig, jedenfalls meinten sie das noch vor zwei Tagen. Sie haben ihn mehreren Personen im Ministerium teilweise gezeigt und wollten ihn heute Crouch vorlegen."

„Wie viel weißt du noch vom Inhalt?", hakt Marlene nach. „Das Ministerium kann vielleicht auch Bruchstücke gebrauchen."

„Einiges von den Hauptpunkten. Ich gebe es dir später", antwortet Benjy ruhig.

„Der Mord an den Prewetts wirft natürlich die alte Frage nach einem Spion wieder auf", fährt Dumbledore fort. „Entweder im Orden oder im Ministerium-"

„Oder beides", wirft Moody pessimistisch ein und mehrere Leute flüstern nachdenklich.

„-und wir müssen alle vorsichtiger und aufmerksamer werden." Dumbledore ignoriert den Zwischenruf und ebenso das Gemurmel. „Natürlich wussten viele von der Existenz dieses Planes, aber ich wüsste nachher doch gerne von dir, wer konkrete Informationen hatte, Benjy. Peter, du hast als letzter vom Orden mit den Prewetts gesprochen, haben sie noch etwas erwähnt?"

Peter schüttelt den Kopf, erschrocken, dass er angesprochen wurde.

„Wieso?", fragt James sofort neugierig. Peter blickt verwirrt. „Wieso du mit ihnen gesprochen hast, meine ich", erklärt James dann genauer.

„Ich habe noch etwas für den Orden aus ihrem Haus geholt", antwortet Peter sehr leise. „Eine Akte über Antonin Dolohov, die Professor Dumbledore brauchte."

„Soweit ich weiß, wird Dolohov als einer ihrer möglichen Mörder gehandelt", sagt Marlene nachdenklich. „Könnte vielleicht auch diese Akte der Grund für ihren Mord sein?"

Peter schüttelt wieder nur den Kopf.

„Keiner außer Fabian, Gideon und mir wusste davon", erklärt Dumbledore. „Und auch Peter habe ich es erst nach ihrem Tod gesagt."

„Weiß man, wer es noch außer Dolohov war?", fragt Sirius aus einer Ecke des Raumes heraus. Dumbledore erklärt und allmählich entfernt sich das Gespräch vom Mord an den Prewetts.

* * *

Benjy macht sich am folgenden Morgen als erstes auf den Weg zur Mysteriumsabteilung. Dumbledore hat ihn gebeten, dort herauszufinden, mit wem die Prewetts gesprochen hatten. Niemand im Orden wusste, wer für die Zeitumkehrer zuständig ist.

Er begegnet niemandem auf dem Gang zur Abteilung. Er hasst es, dorthin zu gehen, schon die Anwesenheit eines Unsäglichen macht ihn immer nervös. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich in der Abteilung regelmäßig verläuft.

Er klopft an die Tür des Abteilungsleiters (die er glücklicherweise auf Anhieb gefunden hat) und Broderick Bode öffnet unmittelbar danach.

„Ja?", sagt er knapp.

„Ich würde gerne mit demjenigen sprechen, der vorgestern den Antrag der Prewetts auf den Einsatz von Zeitumkehrern-"

„Augustus Rookwood, den Gang runter, vorletzte Tür", unterbricht ihn Bode.

„Danke", sagt Benjy leicht irritiert und die Tür fliegt vor seiner Nase zu. Er geht den Gang wie beschrieben hinunter und klopft an Rookwoods Tür. Er hält diese Aktion mittlerweile für sinnlos, er kennt Rookwood schon lange und schätzt ihn als einen loyalen Ministeriumsangestellten.

Rookwood lässt sich etwas mehr Zeit mit dem Öffnen als Bode. „Sie wünschen?"

„Haben Sie vorgestern mit den Prewetts gesprochen?", fragt Benjy und wird wie erwartet misstrauisch angesehen.

„Ja. Warum?"

Mit dieser Frage hat Benjy gerechnet. „Marlene McKinnon sagte mir, dass die Prewetts über den Einsatz von Zeitumkehrern nachgedacht haben. Ich würde gerne wissen, was Sie dazu gesagt haben?"

Marlene würde diese Angabe im Ernstfall bestätigen.

„Warum?" Rookwood ist vielleicht wortkarg, aber nicht dumm.

„Weil Sie doch bestimmt wissen, dass es internationale Richtlinien über den Gebrauch von Zeitumkehrern gibt und ich-"

„Ich habe nicht zugestimmt. Ihre Richtlinien dürften also nicht gebrochen worden sein."

„Nein, sind sie nicht..."

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein, danke." Und zum zweiten Mal wird an diesem Tag eine Tür direkt vor Benjys Nase geschlossen. Er dreht um und verlässt so schnell wie möglich die Abteilung und fährt direkt weiter hoch bis zur AMS, wo er Marlene die Informationen gibt, an die er sich noch erinnern kann. Es sind nicht viele, aber hilfreiche, besonders in Bezug auf die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gegen Voldemort. Ohne die Geistesblitze der Prewetts werden die Eingreifzauberer Probleme bekommen. Und so wie es aussieht, ist der Inhalt ihrer Pläne mittlerweile den Todessern bekannt, sodass man auch die Ideen, von denen das Ministerium noch weiß, kaum noch einsetzen kann. Einer ihrer größten Vorteile war immer die Unwissenheit der Todesser.

* * *

Drei Tage später wird Benjy in der Nacht von einem lauten Krach im Erdgeschoss seines Hauses geweckt. Verwirrt steht er auf, öffnet die Schlafzimmertür und erstarrt, als er aus dem Eingangsflur laute Stimmen hört. Todesser…

Für einen Moment kann er kaum noch denken. Wie sind sie um seine Schutzzauber gekommen – und auch noch unbemerkt? Er spürt, wie die Angst in ihm hochsteigt, als er laute Schritte auf der Treppe hört und denkt sofort an Flucht. Aber auf dem Gebiet ist ein Anti-Apparierfeld, das _er_ nicht heraufbeschworen hat und auch nicht niederreißen kann. Und der Kamin ist im Erdgeschoss. Er hastet zurück, verschließt die Tür und hastet zum Fenster. Im Garten stehen zwei Todesser. Also auch kein Ausweg.

Ein Fluch schlägt an die Tür und lässt sie beben. Benjy greift nach seinem Zauberstab und richtet ihn entschlossen auf seine Tür. Den nächsten Angriff übersteht sie nicht und mehrere Todesser stürmen so schnell in das Zimmer, dass er sie nicht zählen kann. Er schreit „Laedeco" und erwischt tatsächlich einen, der mit üblen Verletzungen auf dem Boden liegen bleibt. Benjys nächster Fluch wird geblockt, ein dritter trifft ihn und er spürt, wie er schmerzhaft gegen die Zimmerwand kracht. Er war nie ein herausragender Kämpfer.

Er reißt seinen Zauberstab hoch und versucht einen erneuten Fluch, aber auch der wird abgelenkt und schlägt nur einem Todesser die Kapuze vom Kopf. Benjy blockt einen anderen Fluch, aber sein Schild bricht und ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckt seinen Körper, als der Fluch ihn trifft. Er sieht verzweifelt in der Gegend umher und sein Blick fällt auf den Todesser ohne Kapuze. _Rookwood_ – darum also sind sie da! Er brüllt zornig und schickt einen neuen Fluch auf den Verräter, der nur blockt und ihn angrinst.

„Überrascht, Fenwick?"

Benjy antwortet nicht mehr. Die zwei Todesser, die seine Verteidigung bereits einmal gebrochen haben, treffen ihn gleichzeitig mit einem Splitterfluch.

* * *

„Was für eine Schweinerei", meint Dolohov nachher, als sie das Haus verlassen haben. „Und es hat sich nicht einmal gelohnt. Das war doch kein Kampf."

„Wenn er im Orden ist…", fängt Mulciber an.

„Ich bin sicher, dass er im Phönixorden war", knurrt Rookwood sauer. „Pettigrew hat es nie gesagt, aber es liegt nahe. Der immer edle Benjy… Und zumindest wusste er viel über die Prewetts und McKinnon."

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass er zu diesem Orden gehörte", faucht Mulciber ihn an. „So wie Karkaroff zugerichtet wurde, wirst du bezahlen, wenn es für nichts war."

„Igor wird doch überleben, oder?"

Dolohov grinst. „Bedauerlicherweise."

Rookwood beschwört das Dunkle Mal und die Todesser disapparieren. Benjy Fenwicks Überreste werden erst am nächsten Morgen entdeckt, als der Himmel so hell ist, dass man das Mal erkennen kann.

* * *

**A/N**: Die Idee hierzu ist mir sehr plötzlich gekommen. Wie findet ihr es? Hey, wenn ihr bis hier hin durchgehalten habt, könnt ihr ja auch reviewen. Euch allen noch frohe Ostern! 


End file.
